Situ Bonan
Situ Bonan was one of the four Emperor Uncle's of the Asura Divine Kingdom. The Asura Divine Kingdom’s current Divine Emperor was already a Divine Sea Supreme Elder. Therefore, if this Situ Bonan was truly the Emperor Uncle, then he was from an older generation than the Asura Divine Emperor! He was undoubtedly a true Divine Sea master! Appearance He appeared to be a black-robed old man. His face was wizened like bark, and nearly all of his hair had fallen off his head. From top to bottom, this person exuded a thick deathly energy, as if he had just climbed out of a coffin. Despite the fact that this old man resembled a flickering candle flame in the wind without many years of life remaining, Lin Ming was actually supremely shocked. This old man’s body seemed close to the point of decay, but his eyes were as profound as the endlessly starry night. Just looking into them made it feel as if they could suck you in. Description Situ Bonan was already 6000 years old. Since he reached 3000 years of age, he hadn’t been able to raise his cultivation by a single small realm. Instead, the fires of his life began diminishing and his cultivation also gradually dissipated.Chapter 805 – The Glory of a Large Success Battle Spirit Generally, once a martial artist reached the middle of their life, the fires of their life would begin to slowly weaken, and their body would also start deteriorating. On the verge of death, their strength might not even be half of what it was during their peak state. Even so, Lin Ming didn’t dare to show the slightest bit of contempt for this Situ Bonan. Situ Bonan’s life was nearing its end and he became increasingly paranoid and erratic in his behavior. This was because for a Supreme Elder that was nearing the end of their life like this, because they had repeatedly failed to make further breakthroughs in their cultivation, their personalities would often become much more strange, cruel, erratic, and unpredictable! Battle Spirit 'Genius' In this sort of situation, Situ Bonan had invested all of his energy and will into raising his battle spirit. After the repeated tempering of over 3000 years, although his body was on the verge of collapse and could even be said to be decaying, his soul and will were still incomparably formidable! Situ Bonan was originally a battle spirit genius. As soon as his battle spirit had taken shape, he had continuously tempered it for 3000 years. From the elementary state to small success, he finally began to reluctantly trace the threshold of large success. As for reaching bronze perfection, he didn’t even dare to think of that. That sort of battle spirit simply belonged in the domain of legends. Quotes * (Self-righteous contempt and arrogance) "My Asura Divine Kingdom are the only descendants of the Demon Emperor, and all of the Demon Emperor’s legacies belong to us! No matter which corner of the Sky Spill Continent it was dug out from, all of it belongs to my Asura Divine Kingdom!"Chapter 804 – Asura Divine Kingdom Emperor Uncle Curses Situ Bonan was one of the characters like Situ Yaoxi and Bi Ruyu that cursed Lin Ming the most, in fact, most of his dialogue were all about cursing people. Thus, rather than quotes, it was designated that this section be called "Curses": * (To Lin Ming as Lin Lanjian, Asura Branch Division) “Lin Lanjian, if you dare to destroy my will projection then I will personally execute you in the future! I will take your soul, refine your marrow! I will find your clansmen, your wife, your children! I will use the men to create Blood Drinking Seals and ravage the women for my path of obscenity!”Chapter 806 – Grind * (Showing contempt to Lin ming) “You little bastard, your death day has arrived! After this battle I will capture you and refine your soul!”Chapter 845 – In Sharp Opposition * (Convoluted words from a decrypt old man) “You little beast, make sure you cherish the rest of your time alive. Although this is a life or death struggle, this old man will make sure to order to the juniors to keep your cheap life alive. Then, I will capture you and bring you to the Asura Divine Kingdom and show you just what it means to feel pain worse than death!”Chapter 846 – Killers of the Asura Divine Kingdom * (Situ Bonan to the Life Destruction Lin Ming) “You little bastard, your death day has arrived! After this battle I will capture you and refine your soul!”Chapter 845 – In Sharp Opposition “You little beast, make sure you cherish the rest of your time alive. Although this is a life or death struggle, this old man will make sure to order to the juniors to keep your cheap life alive. Then, I will capture you and bring you to the Asura Divine Kingdom and show you just what it means to feel pain worse than death!”Chapter 846 – Killers of the Asura Divine Kingdom * (Openly being taunted by Lin Ming) “Good! What a good little beast! After you fall into my hands I will have you suffer horribly for a thousand years!”Chapter 846 – Killers of the Asura Divine Kingdom Items Wishful Green Spear It appeared to be an aquamarine green hairpin-like treasure. Although this treasure looked like this, it was in truth a long spear. As long as one poured true essence into it, it would reform into its true form. This was the weapon that Situ Bonan had used in the Asura Kingdom Branch Division. Trivia * Situ Bonan was completely livid. As a man near death, what he hated the most was others mentioning just how little lifespan he had left. This was his ultimate sore spot and obsession.Chapter 846 – Killers of the Asura Divine Kingdom References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Human Race Category:Divine Sea Category:Nobility